Queda
by Raiden.S
Summary: Lily Evans es una mujer independiente, ha conseguido todo lo que quiere y necesita, trabaja en una editorial muggle y vive sola en su departamento sin depender de absolutamente aunque todo saldría mejor sin esos mortigagos siguiéndole los pasos.
1. Chapter 1

El clima había mejorado y era todo un alivio, no era que el norte del continente Europeo gozará de los días más cálidos pero sin duda el ver que las nubes ya no cubrían en su totalidad el día era más que suficiente para los estudiantes del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria; uno de los colegios mágicos más importantes de todo el mundo sonrieran contentos mientras salían corriendo a disfrutar de un poco de sol.

Un chico alto, delgado, de cabellos azabaches, ojos avellanados y que vestía una túnica de gala negra caminaba con lentitud por los terrenos del que había sido su segundo hogar durante siete años a excepción de algunas navidades y veranos. James Potter, ese muchacho de gafas que andaba con porte elegante, sabía que la reputación del colegio no era una mera estrategia publicitaría para atraer alumnos a sus instalaciones, conocía al personal docente y su capacidad así como al Director del colegio que si bien podía pasar por un viejo loco de mente alcoholizada era por eso mismo el hombre más sabio que había conocido y que en pocas horas se convertiría de su profesor a su comandante.

Todo había cambiado desde la primera vez que James salió de su casa con sólo once años de edad, cargando un baúl siendo perseguido por su madre para intentar aplacar algo de su rebelde cabello pues lo que había comenzado como un rumor de taberna se convirtió en una guerra de guerrillas. El muchacho se sentó en el césped, frente al lago en dónde tantas veces había intentado alimentar al calamar gigante con migajas de pan o con cualquier cosa que hubiera extraído de la cocina con sus amigos, una sonrisa añorante bailo en el rostro joven del chico mientras negaba con la cabeza, desde ahí podía ver también el lugar en dónde Liliane Evans le había asestado una bofetada por primera vez y en el cual él había decidido que esa chica caería por él sin imaginar que sería precisamente al revés.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba a cada lado suyo y se dejó caer sobre el pasto con las manos entrelazadas bajo su cabeza.

―No puedo creerme que haya terminado.― dijo Petter de repente recibiendo sólo el silencio afirmativo de sus amigos. James cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, aquel día había sido sin lugar a dudas uno de los más tranquilos en toda su estadía en el colegio, era toda una lastima que fuera el último. ― y ¿Cuáles son sus planes para cuando salgan?

La pregunta estaba más que hecha y totalmente desgastada, pensó Cornamenta, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la incomodidad que la voz de su amigo Colagusano mostraba al encontrarse todos tan silenciosos.

―Ponerte un Gryndylow en los calzoncillos si sigues haciendo esa pregunta.― escucho la respuesta malhumorada de Sirius a su derecha.― ¡Auch! ¡Lunático eres un bruto!

―No tanto como tú.― replicó el aludido.― Yo he conseguido una beca para ir a estudiar medimagia en París, aunque no sé si sea buena idea con todo lo que esta sucediendo.

―Sin duda lo mejor que podría hacer una persona _cabal_ como tu, mi querido Lupin, es salir del país y más si lo haces con una prometedora beca.

―Es toda una suerte que yo no sea una persona _Cabal.― _respondió el aludido picado por las insinuaciones de Black. James gimió, sabía que los cuatro estaban totalmente fuera de lugar en esos momentos y cada uno lo tomaba como mejor podían.

Sirius no dejaba de gruñir y quejarse cada dos por tres agarrando de corderito a un Petter y a Remus de vez en cuando aunque este le contestará a cada mordaz insinuación de que el licántropo pudiera marcharse, nadie quería eso pero no podían negar de que era una oportunidad de oro para el chico, Colagusano por su parte no podía imaginarse como sería su vida de ahora en adelante siendo que sus amigos tomarían caminos diferentes y él aún no decidía que haría a partir de ese momento. Remus, como bien decía, había recibido la respuesta a una petición que había hecho por medio del profesor Dumbledore para estudiar medicina en Francia mientras que él mismo tenía la carta de aceptación por parte de la academia de aurores en sus bolsillos, Sirius había sido aceptado como residente en San Mungo y al igual que James podía hacer la academia además de que a los duendes de Gringots les interesaba reclutarlo para capacitarlo en el puesto de rompe maldiciones, lo que tenía de malas a su mejor amigo no consistía en algo relacionado con conseguir empleo o decidirse por cualquiera de sus opciones -James tenía el presentimiento de que se iría con él a batallar con los instructores del ministerio- el problema de Canuto radicaba en una plática con el director previa a ese día, una en la que el anciano director les había ofrecido a los dos unirse a la Orden del Fénix.

La Orden del Fénix, por más bizarra y dramática que se escuchara al nombrarla hacía que muchos compusieran un semblante serio sobre sus rostros cuando era sacada a tema de conversación, ya que este era un grupo formado por tanto aurores como gente del ministerio, sanadores y demás personas que se dedicaban a hacerle la vida difícil a Voldemort y a sus mortifagos, liderada, claro estaba, por el director de la afamada escuela de magos: Albus Dumbledore.

Sirius y James habían aceptado la oferta con entusiasmo, no les molestaba en absoluto la idea de patear unos cuantos traseros enmascarados; sin embargo...

—¡Hey Potter! — James abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza, uno de sus compañeros de curso le gritaba desde el otro lado del jardín agitando las manos para que lo viera, el chico se levanto recargándose en sus codos para observar como un el Huffelpuf, del cual no recordaba su nombre, le llamaba.— ¡Te buscan! — le indico y con la cabeza señaló la dirección por donde una persona, de cabello rubio platinado, se acercaba con paso lento y elegante, cruzo miradas con el merodeador y se detuvo a unos metros de él y sus amigos.

James se puso en pie sacudiéndose la túnica e iba a encaminarse cuando sintió una pesada mano cerrarse en su brazo.

—Espera. — Sirius le mando una mirada fulminante al personaje desde el suelo y dirigió sus ojos grises a su amigo con advertencia.— No pensarás ir ¿Verdad?

―¿Le conoces?

―Es un mortifago.― escupió Sirius con despreció sin explicar de dónde lo conocía mientras Remus viraba los ojos

―Su nombre es Lucius Malfoy, iba en quinto año en Slytherin cuando entramos al colegio.― explicó y James arrugo el entrecejo, no era un secreto que la mayor parte de la comunidad perteneciente a la casa de Salazar Slytherin apoyaran incondicionalmente al que no debía ser nombrado.

―No tardo.― insistió el chico deshaciéndose del fuerte agarre con el que Sirius lo detenía.— Vengo en un momento. — y se alejo de ellos con tres pares de ojos clavados en la espalda. —¡No me miren tanto o pensaré que les gusto! — les grito en son de broma pero ninguna carcajada se escuchó, metió las manos dentro de su túnica agarrando su varita y con andar tranquilo se acerco a su encuentro.

—James Potter. — dijo Malfoy con un tono de siseante apreciación, debía admitir que tenía un acento singular.— Premio anual, uno de los mejores de tu clase, brillantísimo, jugador estrella y por supuesto todo un sangre pura.

—Vaya.― silbo impresionado el chico al ver la cantidad de información que este poseía de él.― Me alaga que sepa tanto de mí, aunque me inquiera no estar a la altura, señor...

—Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.

—Bien señor Malfoy. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—¿Por mi? No Potter, tu comunidad es la que te necesita

—¿Y qué desea la comunidad de mí?

Malfoy comenzó a caminar por los terrenos del castillo, James miró atrás y les indico a sus amigos que no les siguieran, aunque por la cara de Sirius no estaba seguro de que obedecieran, negó con la cabeza y recibió un ademán desafiante por parte de su mejor amigo, entrecerró los ojos y puso atención a lo que decía _el mentón de iceberg Malfoy_.

—…tiempos han cambiado. Te has graduado del colegio.—Lucius observo a su alrededor.—Sé lo que es tener el mundo entero frente a ti y no saber a donde dirigirse. Afortunadamente para ti y para mí, por supuesto, alguien se preocupa por nosotros, esa persona nos dará el lugar que nos pertenece, ese que nos han arrebatado.—se detuvo y miró a James de una forma que se le antojaba golpearle, como si fuera el más jugoso pedazo de carne en cien metros a la redonda. Puso una mano en su hombro de forma fraternal y continúo:—James, eres sangre limpia, tu familia data de siglos atrás y es una pena, que gente como tú, se vea mezclado entre tanta.— sus ojos viajaron por los terrenos de nuevo deteniéndose a sus espaldas, el chico le siguió la pista y vio como Malfoy tenía una despectiva mirada dirigida a una joven pelirroja que hablaba animadamente con sus amigas.—…sangre impura. Hay alguien que te dará tu verdadero lugar.— le sonrió en un gesto de complicidad.

El chico que hasta ese momento no había dicho palabra alguna y que mantenía una actitud impenetrable, movió la cabeza mirando la mano en su hombro y con un ademán elegante se la quito y sacudió su túnica para después barrer a Malfoy con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

—Lo siento, pero ya me alquile para otra causa.― contestó.― y personalmente no me apetece andar repartiendo panfletos a los niños y mi madre me mataría si me viera un tatuaje en el brazo, sobre todo de tan mal gusto ¿No crees que las calaveras ya pasaron de moda? Es algo muy cliché si me lo preguntas. Más bien Lucius.—le dio un golpecito con el puño en el hombro.— Deberías unirte. ¡Tenemos una promoción de verano! Por tu afiliación te daremos una camiseta con el logo de la organización y un cupón para un zumo de calabaza en las Tres escobas. ¿Qué dices? Seguro es menos doloroso que ponerse esa "marca tenebrosa"

—Potter…― advirtió este con la amenaza claramente expuesta en su voz.

—Basta.— bisbiseo James abandonando su tono juguetón y entrecerrando el ceño con los puños fuertemente apretados.— No sé que te hizo pensar a ti o a tu señor que yo querría entrar a su gran familia de traseros pomposos Malfoy pero no me interesa, la respuesta es no, ni ahora ni nunca y mejor ve a lamerle el culo a Voldemort en lugar de estar haciéndome perder mi tiempo y ya que estas por ahí dile que puede meterse sus ideales de pureza de sangre por donde mejor le quepan.

—¡Insensato…!— Lucius metió su mano en la túnica y James alzo las cejas incrédulo sin necesidad de tener que llevar su mano a sus bolsillos en donde guardaba la suya.

—¿Vas a atacarme? ¿Un solo mortifago contra mí?—negó con la cabeza chasqueando la lengua decepcionado.— Sabes mucho de mí, Malfoy y si hiciste bien tu tarea sabrás que allá atrás hay por lo menos tres personas que darían sus varitas por mí, además de que créeme no soy presa fácil. No seas tan idiota, piensa por ti un momentito verás que no te cuesta mucho.

El hombre relajo su postura y le barrió con la mirada.

—Eres un imbécil Potter, no acabarás bien…te arrepentirás.— susurro y se marchó colina abajo con su capa negra ondeando detrás suya como un gran murciélago. _Demasiado dramatismo_, pensó James mientras lo veía bajar rápidamente.

—¿Qué quería?— preguntó Sirius adelantándose con la varita fuera y una cara por demás graciosa, parecía a punto de liarse en una batalla a muerte.

—Vale, ¡bájale a tus nervios! ¡El hombre sólo quería mi autógrafo! ¿Qué más si no?

Sirius no parecía muy convencido, pero James no siguió dándole importancia y se volvió para ir junto a sus demás amigos.

—¿Estás seguro?— pregunto y él giro la cabeza en dirección a un furioso Malfoy que parecía tener mucha prisa por marcharse del colegio.

—Más que seguro compañero, más que eso.

—Entonces, creo que ya es hora de que hables con ella.— le dijo de repente mientras ambos miraban como una chica pelirroja se lanzaba a los brazos de James y Canuto componía una mueca de disgusto.

James suspiro, Sirius no estaba muy contento con su proceder.

―¡Felicidades James!― exclamó su novia mientras reía radiante entre sus brazos.

Sinceramente tampoco James estaba feliz consigo mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

Queda

Le gustaba su trabajo, tenía que gustarle después de todo no podía hacer eso por cualquier persona, adoraba su trabajo era tan satisfactorio y sobre todo gratificante, tenía una cuenta en el banco muggle con una cantidad considerable por sus ahorros y ni hablar de su bóveda de Gringots, después de todo nunca se es demasiado precavida. AMABA su trabajo y por eso no había dormido toda la noche, adoraba tanto su labor que incluso había olvidado darse un baño por tener que ir a recoger el manuscrito original que habían mantenido corrigiendo durante meses y en ese momento se encaminaba al departamento del escritor para intentar convencerlo de que los cambios eran necesarios.

Llego al frente de la puerta del departamento en donde vivía Mark Shannan, el afamado escritor de "Raiden" la novela romántica de moda y por la cual un montón de chicas se volvían locas mientras hacían filas kilométricas esperando comprar el siguiente libro de la trilogía, la cual consistía en una aventura medieval llena de magia, amor y misterio. A Lily no le llamaba mucho la atención aunque debía admitir que el haber hecho que un montón de chiquillas leyeran su libro era un logro sumamente reconocido para el autor, muchos o muchas habían _comenzado_ a leer con el primer tomo del libro de Shannan.

Saco el duplicado de la llave de su bolsillo de mano haciendo a un lado su varita para poder sacarla de la infinidad de cosas que traía dentro y una vez fuera la introdujo en el cerrojo abriendo con un clic.

Era la primera vez que trabajaba con Shannan y había escuchado muchas cosas de su antiguo editor, como el hecho de que el hombre gustaba de entregar tarde sus manuscritos o escapar de repente a algún lugar exótico lejos de toda civilización y posibilidad de comunicación, si alguien tocaba el timbre no abría la puerta y si llamaba por teléfono no contestaba. Era un sujeto por demás excéntrico a opinión de muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo y esa era la razón por la cual la habían elegido para ser la editora que llevara a cabo la realización del último tomo de la trilogía que había salido de la mente del individuo pues Lily pronto se había hecho fama en la casa editorial Rowling ya que por mucho que un escritor intentará escapar la chica lo encontraba con una facilidad insultante, si el tiempo estaba por agotarse la joven era capaz de quedarse a trabajar junto con el autor hasta que el punto final fuera tecleado.

Lily agradecía enormemente haber encontrado numerosos hechizos de rastreo durante su estancia en Hogwarts así como al bendito mago al que se le ocurrió hechizar una pluma por primera vez ya que había ocasiones en las que se había visto obligada a "escribir" ella mientras el novelista narraba y caminaba alrededor tan concentrado que no reparaba en que la vuelapluma trabajaba en lugar de la chica y que su excusa de haber tomado un curso intensivo de taquigrafía1 era pura fachada.

La mujer puso las bolsas de comida enlatada sobre la mesa de la cocina y suspiro, sólo esperaba que la fama problemática que tenía Shannan no fuera más que exageraciones, no era la primera vez que un editor era injusto con uno de los escritores, estos con tal de ganarse la obediencia de los hombres y mujeres amantes de la pluma intentaban quitarle importancia a su trabajo y enaltecerse de una manera poco digna, cosa que Lily reprendía constantemente ya que ella creía que su deber era comprender al creador de un libro y apoyarlo para mejorar con criticas constructivas así como hacerle ver que los cambios beneficiarían tanto a la editorial como a él pues no era un combate entre ellos, era una alianza y ella tenía muy en claro cual era la diferencia de cada cosa.

La joven observo la sala en la que descansaban dos sillones alrededor de una mesita de té hecha de cristal, el sol del atardecer se filtraba por los ventanales dándole un tono malva a la estancia. Se preguntaba en dónde se encontraba el hombre, observo su reloj, eran más de las seis de la tarde y se suponía que deberían estar revisando los cambios al manuscrito original.

"_Puede dormir un día completo, así que si no esta visible en su casa una de dos, tienes que entrar a su habitación -es la primera subiendo las escaleras a la derecha- o buscarlo en algún bar cercano porqué tiende a emborracharse" _le había comentado su predecesor. Lily suspiro y dejó su bolso y el manuscrito en la mesita de te para subir al piso superior y dirigirse a la primera habitación de la derecha.

―Señor Shannan.―Lily tocó la puerta suavemente.― Soy Liliane Evans de la casa editorial Rowling― No había respuesta, la chica arrugo el entrecejo, debían comenzar a trabajar, tomó el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró despacio para no irrumpir con violencia en la intimidad del escritor; sin embargo, bien hubiera podido tirar la puerta con un hechizo y el resultado habría sido el mismo.

Lily abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la escena ya que un hombre se encontraba allí, desnudo y con una chica sobre su regazo, sentada a horcadas y se balanceaba ritmicamente sobre el sujeto. Sintió enrojecer el rostro con una rapidez alarmante y justo cuando el hombre reparó en ella Lily cerró la puerta con un estruendo y se tapo la boca con las manos.

Era una idiota.

Sentía el rostro arder y con ese sentimiento bajó apresuradamente las escaleras mientras corría hacía la salida justo cuando escuchaba como la habitación del escritor se abría repentinamente y un "¡Oiga!" rompía el silencio del apartamento.

Lily salió de allí con las manos sudando. Había sido una terrible idea, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no le importó el haber tenido que entrar sin permiso al cuarto de un hombre.

Entro al ascensor y bajó para salir del edificio hacía la oscura calle, necesitaba encontrar un lugar en el que pudiera aparecerse sin ser vista, camino de prisa pensando en ello, sin querer rememorar lo sucedido cuando una mano se cerro sobre su brazo. Lily enrojeció más si era posible, ya podía imaginar lo enfadado que se encontraría Shannan por su indiscreción. Se giró dispuesta a disculparse cuando su corazón se detuvo de la impresión

Estaba en el callejón oscuro y solitario que había estado buscando para desaparecer, la lluvia comenzaba a caer con lentitud sobre ellos mientras Lily observaba al hombre desgarbado que le sujetaba con fuerza y le sonreía malignamente, conocía a ese sujeto demasiado bien y no era el escritor.

Lily arrugo el entrecejo molesta consigo misma y dirigió su mano hacía su bolsillo para sacar su varita; pero, no la traía, el pedazo de madera no se encontraba en el interior de su falda y el mortifago parecía haberse dado cuenta.

―Es toda una sorpresa encontrarte aquí...Evans.― dijo la voz de Amycus Carrow. La chica levanto la mano con intenciones de asestarla en el rostro del mortifago pero había sido demasiado lenta y esta ahora se encontraba también atrapada en su fiero agarre.― ¡Pero si sigues siendo una gata salvaje!― rió complacido y Lily palideció, no la había atacado todavía y el hombre comenzaba a llevar sus muñecas detrás de la espalda haciendo que su cuerpo se adelantará en una posición que hacía que su pecho resaltará vulnerable.

―¡Sueltame!― bramo al sentirse atrapada entre una pared y el cuerpo del mortifago.― ¡En este mismo instante!

―Me parece que debe hacer caso a la señorita.― escucho una voz y Lily casi llora de alegría al descubrir que alguien había ido a su rescate, volteo la cara en espera de ver a Frank Longbotoom, Kingsley o incluso a Moody, sin embargo, la sangre se le heló cuando descubrió al creador de la novela romántica más popular en el último lustro: Mark Shannan bloqueaba la entrada del callejón.

―Por Merlín...― gimió la chica. Tenía que pensar de prisa y sacar al hombre de esa situación, pero sin varita no tenía muchas posibilidades pues aunque fuera ligeramente más hábil que Amycus era evidente que sus fuerzas no se comparaban, sentía el lacerante agarre en sus muñecas y ni siquiera podía forcejear como era debido.― ¡Vayáse!― grito la pelirroja con la esperanza de que le hiciera caso.― ¡Este es un asunto que no le importa!

Exclamó desesperada por encontrar una solución pronto y provocando que el mortifago largara una nueva carcajada mientras Shannan parecía por demás sorprendido y ella lo comprendía, no era común ver a muchas mujeres decir eso al que se suponía era su salvador en situaciones como aquella.

―¿Acaso estas loca?― cuestionó Shannan molesto. Lily se mordió el labio mortificada al ver que no iba a marcharse.

―¿Quién es tu amiguito Evans?― preguntó el mortifago bastante interesado, Lily le miró con rabia contenida mientras este recorría su cuello con la punta de la varita con la que la tenía amenazada.― No recuerdo haberlo visto antes.

―No es como si tu mundo sea muy grande Carrow.― respondió ella picada y esperando que el escritor se largará una vez que viera que, lamentablemente, se conocían.

El hombre compuso una sonrisa torcida al escuchar su arisca respuesta y sus ojos fueron a pasar de ella al hombre que no parecía muy preocupado porqué un mortiifago la estuviera amenazando con una varita y la joven rogó porqué fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para no darse cuenta de que Shannan era un muggle, lamentablemente Merlín no estaba de su parte esa noche.

―Veo que por fin te has dado cuenta del lugar que ocupas Evans.― rió Amycus apuntando su varita al autor. Lily abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, él no dudaría en matarlo y ella no podría hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo; comenzó a retorcerse dentro del agarre de su captor en busca de tiempo o alguna oportunidad para defenderse pero este la tenía bien sujeta.― ¡Deja de moverte estúpida sangre sucia!

El brujo la estampo bruscamente contra el muro haciendo que su cabeza chocará contra el concreto fuertemente, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo y la vista se le nublo por unos minutos mientras escuchaba gritos que no identificaba. Todo paso demasiado rápido después de eso, sus pies se movían a trompicones y alguien la jalaba de la dolorida muñeca para llevarla a resguardo detrás de los cubos de basura, vio volar varias maldiciones por el callejón sin poder saber lo que pasaba justo antes de que un cuerpo más grande que el suyo se cerniera sobre ella con intención de protegerla del fuego cruzado en el que se habían metido.

―¡_Expelliarmos!_― escuchó el último hechizo resonar y Lily se pregunto porqué era verbal, levanto la cabeza al no percibir la respuesta. El duelo había terminado, intentó levantarse pero estaba mareada y volvió a quedar sentada sobre el suelo mojado.

―Será mejor que no te muevas.― le dijo una voz grave y Lily se encontró bajo la intensa mirada de Mark Shannan, quién la sostenía delicadamente para que no cayera totalmente al suelo.― Te golpeaste la cabeza con mucha fuerza así que mantente tranquila.

Lily lo entendió pero no estaba de acuerdo, no sabía que había pasado, estaba libre sí pero por cuánto tiempo lo ignoraba y el tener como protector a un hombre que no sabía ni siquiera que tenía que tener cuidado con una varita no era lo mejor que podría pasarle.

Los pasos de alguien se acercaban a ellos y notó como el novelista se tensaba ligeramente, un hombre de ojos grises y caminar arrogante se asomo para observarles y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al verla allí.

―¿Pelirroja?― cuestionó y ella hubiera virado los ojos de no ser porqué de verdad estaba mareada.― ¡Por Merlín! ¿Pero que te paso? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡James trae tu trasero para acá!

―No él no...― gimió dolorida provocando que una sonrisa se expandiera por el rostro del merodeador.

―¿Qué le paso?― cuestionó Sirius Black al escritor mientras la tomaba de sus brazos y hacía que recargara su cabeza contra su pecho.

―Se golpeó con la cabeza, el maldito la tenía contra la pared e hizo que se pegará en la pared para mantenerla quieta.― respondió mientras una voz malhumorada llegaba a sus oídos.

―Canuto sé que no te gusta leer el manual, pero me parece que debemos encargarnos de que no haya más mortifa...¿Lily?...¡LILY!

_Genial _ pensó ella viendo como un James Potter alarmado se hincaba junto a ella y con una familiaridad que le molesto tomaba sus manos y las frotaba al encontrarlas frías.

―Pero ¿¡Qué demonios paso! ¿Por qué estas TU aquí?

La chica arrugo el entrecejo al notar lo furioso que se encontraba su ex novio y como el tono parecía más de reproche que de otra cosa, estaba a punto de replicar que no era que hubiese deseado encontrarse con un maldito mortifago en un callejón oscuro mientras no tenía varita pero fue interrumpida.

―Eso carece de importancia ¿No crees?― dijo molesta la voz de Shannan.― Ella necesita atención médica, debemos llevarla al hospital más cercano, puede tener una fuerte contusión.

―Parece un muggle.― comentó Black.― Tenemos que encargarnos.― dijo y la pelirroja se separo bruscamente del hombre mirándoles con terror. Conocía los procedimientos del ministerio, si un muggle se veía envuelto en situaciones similares a esa debían borrarle la memoria. No podía permitirlo.

―Una varita.― musito débilmente. Sirius preocupado le tendió la suya y una vez en posesión de esta se apunto a sí misma.― ¡_Enervate!_

―Lily...¿Estás bien?

―Si, gracias por preocuparte Sirius, ahora sólo me duele la cabeza.― respondió siendo ayudada por este y Shannan a levantarse.

―¿Y tu varita?― cuestionó James. Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido pues en realidad no recordaba en dónde había quedado dicho objeto, hizo un movimiento con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto, estaba a salvo, ya podría pasarse por Ollivander's después.― ¡Lily! No puedes andar por ahí sin varita como si nada, sabes lo que...

―Lo sé _papá_ muchas gracias por tus palabras pero ahora mismo tengo que acompañar al señor Shannan a su departamento antes de que a otro mortifago se le ocurra jugar con él.― el susodicho tenía una cara de incomprensión que le hubiera sacado una carcajada a la muchacha de no ser porqué esperaba poder sacarlo de ahí con todos sus recuerdos intactos.

―Lis...

―No, espera Sirius.― dijo ella al ver que su amigo le exigía su varita de vuelta y mirándola con reprobación, su antiguo compañero no era tonto seguramente sabía que ella no dejaría que le borraran la memoria al hombre.

―Lis, normalmente estaría de acuerdo con cualquier cosa vaya en contra del sistema pero el decreto del...

―¡Oh vamos! ¡El hombre no dirá nada, es escritor nadie cree sus historias!

―¡Hey! ― protesto este ofendido.― ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? Se supone que estabas mal y ahora te pones de pie así como así, no entiendo nada.

―No se preocupe, yo le haré entender.― intervino James levantando su varita. Lily gruño y se coloco entre los dos hombres.― ¡Joder Lily hazte a un lado! ¡Es mi trabajo!

―¡Y el mío el que estas a punto de arruinar, Potter! ¡Este hombre es el escritor de _Raiden! _

El silencio que siguió a la revelación no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, no esperaba que ambos magos estuvieran al tanto de las novedades del mundo editorial, pero eso no le quitaba la importancia al asunto.

No importa, el hecho es que no pueden borrarle la memoria, la trilogía esta a punto de terminar y si él no recuerda su historia la editora en Jefe de verdad que se va a enojar y si ella lo hace yo lo hago y Merlín y ustedes saben que no quieren eso.

―Ya no estamos en el colegio Evans, tenemos que hacerlo, además sólo borraremos la parte esencial no toda su vida, te aseguro que podrá seguir con su cuento después.

―Novela.― replicó el escritor.

―Lo que sea.

―De acuerdo, no estamos en el colegio pero yo no olvido como eras en encantamientos.― James giro los ojos fastidiado porqué le recordarán aquello, si bien el joven era bastante talentoso en gran parte de la magia los encantamientos se le habían dificultado, Lily no creía que no fuera capaz de hacer un Obliate decente pero no quería arriesgarse.― Mira, dejálo ir conmigo, trabajaré con él y cuando el libro este finalizado yo misma arreglaré las cosas.

El silencio se expandió hasta que Sirius suspiro con cansancio.

―Esta bien Lis, vete pero más vale que hagas lo que dices.

Lily asintió con la cabeza entusiasmada arrepintiéndose de inmediato pues sentía que su cabeza de pronto tenía pulso propio. Le devolvió la varita a su dueño y tomo del brazo al confundido escritor y desapareció.

¿Puedes creer que esa haya sido Liliane Evans, la amante de las reglas?

James suspiro con hastío, claro que podía creerlo ya que a diferencia de lo que su amigo creía Lily no era tan aficionada a las reglas si no a lo que ella consideraba correcto o importante como su trabajo o como ese sujeto.

―Vamos, antes de que Moody nos encuentre y nos arreste.

Sirius levito al mortifago que habían atado y amordazado y desaparecieron en la noche.

1. Taquigrafía es un sistema de escritura que pretende obtener la velocidad de la persona que habla, el promedio es 70 palabras por minuto y hay diferentes versiones de esta, lo solían usar las secretarias para escribir dictados de sus jefes pero ahora esta en desuso aunque es muy útil.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily no se iba a permitir volver a arriesgarse a sí misma o al escritor por lo que aparecieron justo en medio de la sala que pertenecía al departamento. Soltó el brazo del autor quien de inmediato se llevo una mano a la cabeza, parecía mareado. La mujer lo dejo estar y se volvió a la mesita de té en donde, como había supuesto, se encontraba su bolso, el manuscrito y las bolsas de compras que había hecho. Se abalanzó sobre el pequeño rectángulo de piel y lo abrió para encontrar allí, reluciente y expectante, su varita, la tomó entre sus manos y esta vibro en su palma como dándole la bienvenida. Jamás volvería a olvidarla.

Se quedo parada allí, mirando las reacciones del escritor. ¿Cómo reaccionaría después de haber visto semejante escena? Ella era hija de muggles, cierto, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la capacidad de sorprenderse con todas las cosas mágicas que se sucedían a su alrededor, era imposible para Lily saber qué pensamientos rondaban en la mente del autor.

Sólo esperaba que no se fuera de la lengua o se metería en problemas con el Ministerio. Escudriño a su alrededor en busca del teléfono sin encontrar nada, tendría que deshacerse de él por si las dudas aunque teniendo en cuenta la fama del hombre presentía que estaba perfectamente oculto por alguna parte en donde no se escuchará. Se dirigió a la puerta y sin pronunciar palabra la sello para que no se abriera, no quería tener que perseguir a un escritor traumado por toda la ciudad (eran de lo peor sin lugar a dudas).

—¿Vas a secuestrarme en mi propia casa? — cuestionó sin inmutarse. Lily se volvió a mirarlo, estaba sentado en un sofá, la luz de la luna filtrándose por los vitrales le daba un aspecto tenebroso de novela de misterio. Ella se acerco y tomó asiento frente a él.

—No puedo permitir que la información que tiene salga de esta habitación.

El hombre parecía un tanto perturbado y ella sinceramente no sabía qué hacer. Tomó el manuscrito de la mesa y comenzó a hojearlo en un intento de recordar qué cosas debían cambiar antes de mandarlo a la imprenta, tenían tiempo antes de la fecha límite pero quería prisa para terminar con toda esa situación de una vez por todas.

Bien, como siempre su prosa es magnífica, el estilo llano no necesita corrección en absoluto teniendo en cuenta al público al que va dirigido. — llego a la parte que le incumbía y miró los tachones rojos que habían hecho otros editores. — pero hay varias escenas, como estas. — colocó la hoja sobre la mesa y le mostro con la varita la parte a la que se refería. — recuerde que quien lo lee es el público adolescente e infantil, no puede meter tanto contenido erótico.

Las mejillas comenzaron a arderle de repente al recordar cierto _contenido erótico _ del que fuera testigo y se maldijo a sí misma. En realidad había sido culpa suya lo sucedido. Si hubiera sido más prudente no habría escapado despavorida, Shannan tampoco habría ido tras ella -¡como odiaba el "hubiera" o el "habría"!- y tampoco se_ habría _ encontrado con James de nuevo. El escritor tomó la hoja en que se mostraban las correcciones que debían hacer y ella se levanto del sillón.

—Iré a preparar algo para cenar. — dijo agarrando las bolsas de las compras y se dirigió a la cocina mientras el hombre sacaba un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y comenzaba a revisar el borrador con detenimiento.

Lily le miró desde la pequeña cocina que había sido instalada en el departamento y empezó a sacar las verduras para preparar algo decente. La varita estaba junto a un cuchillo y de nuevo la imagen de James Potter mirándola con preocupación y un deje de enojo paso por su cabeza. Había sido una rematada idiota aquel día, no sólo arriesgó la integridad de su escritor a cargo sino que le había demostrado al imbécil de su ex que no podía cuidarse sola, y que los argumentos que le habría dado hacía tiempo para separarse eran total y absolutamente justificables.

"_No quiero ponerte en peligro, lo que pasará si seguimos saliendo" _

Corto con demasiada fuerza el pepinillo sobre la mesa al recordar la indignación que sintió en aquel entonces. Ella no era una inútil, se había batido con mortifagos fuera y dentro de la escuela, sabía defenderse y que le diera esa pobre excusa para terminar era imperdonable. En aquel entonces no hizo más que soltarle un bofetón junto con un pequeño y furibundo discurso acerca de lo estúpido que era por creer que ella, precisamente ella, necesitaba ser protegida, se dio media vuelta y se trago las ganas de luchar por su relación.

Jamás dijo un "pero" o un "es que yo…" ningún esfuerzo por rescatar lo que tenían salió de sus acciones, el orgullo la consumía y la indignación era su móvil. Él había estado jodiendo durante más de tres años, siguiéndola, rogando y siendo rechazado una y otra vez, y cuando por fin ella aceptaba tener algo, cuando se daba cuenta de cuan doloroso era no tenerlo cerca, abrazarlo y besarlo, a él se le ocurría que era demasiado peligroso seguir juntos.

Y ahora le daba una perfecta excusa para reafirmar sus pensamientos. Shannan despareció de la sala y Lily se sobresaltó por un instante hasta que le vio bajar de las habitaciones del segundo piso con un enorme computador. Suspiro aliviada, seguramente comenzaría a trabajar sobre el archivo digital.

Metió la verdura dentro del agua hirviendo para el estofado. La habitación comenzaba a entibiarse pues el escritor prendía la chimenea. Movió el contenido de la olla observando las acciones del hombre quien con el manuscrito y la computadora cerca trabajaba junto al fuego crepitante, daba toda la pinta de un escritor solitario trabajando arduamente… _¡Hijo de perra!_

Lily dejó la cocina con rapidez y varita en mano apunto a la chimenea para exclamar:

—_¡Aguamenti! — _ Un chorro de agua se impacto en el fuego intensificado por el centenar de hojas calcinándose. El aroma a plástico quemado inundo la habitación y una serie de chispas salieron del enorme monitor del ordenador. ¡El muy cabroncete había lanzado el computador y el manuscrito al fuego! Lily se apresuro a coger las hojas mojadas e inservibles, el aparato se encontraba destrozado; les miró con un sollozo a punto de salir disparado de su garganta. — _¡Reparo! — _ conjuró pero nada paso, el hechizo jamás funcionaría con objetos dañados por el fuego. — ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa!

La mujer se abalanzo furiosa sobre el hombre tomándole de las solapas de la camisa para gritarle a gusto. Lo zarandeo y este se dejo hacer con una mueca irritable en su rostro, parecía divertirse con la desesperación de la editora.

—Lo siento. — se excuso. — pero si terminamos con la novela hoy…— la mirada afable cambió de repente y se torno oscura, calculadora. — me borrarás la memoria y eso no me conviene para la idea que tengo para mi próxima historia.

—¿Pero…? ¿QUÉ?

Ese hombre estaba loco, estaba mal, debía ser eso, seguramente el imbécil de Carrow debía haberle hechizado o algo por el estilo y si no era así ella estaba muy cerca de maldecirlo para toda su condenada vida. Shannan plantó una rodilla en el suelo y tomó su mano. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al verlo y un escalofrío la recorrió.

—Señorita Loren Ever…me haría el honor de ser mi musa.

Lily dejo caer los hombros y un zumbido le recorrió el cerebro. Iba a matar a un escritor.

* * *

><p>Lamento la tardanza pero verán. NO lo he mencionado y sin embargo es importante, este fic es una co-autoría con Saeta (h t t p :  / www . fanfiction . net / ~ saeta) quien me hizo el grandisímo honor de hacer este fic conmigo ^^

Bueno esperamos que les guste. ¡COMENTEN POR FAVOR!


End file.
